Life After Bella
by AJ Wright
Summary: What happens when Edward and Bella's 'Forever' is cut short. Years post Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He isn't coming. This is it. It is time to walk away. I try not to think of all the times I had said this before. I try not to think of those moments where I so desperately tried to find the resolve to forget that part of my life. But, who am I kidding? Those moments come flooding back to me in a violent rush anyway and I find myself breathless. I bend over and place my hands on my knees and try to recover my breathing. Yet, today feels distinctly different. My eyes do not sting, my face is not warm, and tears do not blur my vision. My body is not overcome with the pain of losing him, but I doubt the deep ache in my heart, the one that has been there since the moment our eyes met, will ever go away.

I stand up and inhale deeply. I breathe in the smell of early autumn, the smell of rain and damp earth filling my lungs. The crisp cool wind bites at my fingers as I hold on to the railing of the porch. I slowly let go and shove my hands into the back pockets of my jeans, my fingers stiff from holding on so long. The old wooden steps creek and give under my weight as I walk down them. I walk up the gravel front path towards the driveway taking my keys out my sweater. I stop before I get into the car. I look back at the old house. I imagine that a long time ago this was a beautiful house. I imagine it was a house filled with love and music and life, but as I stare at it now it changes before my eyes; I see the green paint that has been chipped away by weather and general wear, the vines that seem to swallow up the home, and the old porch swing covered in rust and morning dew. All too suddenly, the old Wright estate is no longer the place where I came to dream of the possibility of tomorrow, but a sad reminder of what happens when you desperately hold on to the past. As I stare, I say a silent goodbye to Edward Cullen. I tear my eyes away and hit the unlock button on my car keys. I slide into the leather seat and turn the car on, the cold air blowing in my face. I close my eyes and press myself back in to the seat. I grab the map sitting on the passenger seat. I stare at it with its colorful lines and countless names of places I've never been. Well, Anna, where to now?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I push my legs as fast as they can go. The pain radiates up my calves and my lungs burn as they try to take in as much air as they can, but no amount of air seems enough. Twigs snap under my feet as I run and the pine needles do little to muffle my footsteps. My mind races and I don't know what to do. I've never been in this forest before I don't know where I'm going. Suddenly, I decide to run uphill, I need to get away from this river and if there is a road it must surely be above this valley. I don't know if this makes any sense at all, I'm surprised to have formulated any coherent thought at all with the pain that seems to have taken over every part of my body. I turn right sharply and stumble over a large root that snakes along the ground. I fall hard on my knees and feel a blistering pain. I think I'm bleeding, but I can't stop. I push the earth with both of my hands and feet to get myself back up. If I stop I know they will catch up. They will wake up soon and they will come looking for me. What the hell is happening? Just a few hours ago I was in my bed and my biggest concern was today's exam. Oh fuck me. Dr. Birch will never let me make this exam. I mean who will ever believe that I was taken out of my bed by masked men in the middle of the night, blindfolded, gagged, and driven to … where the fuck am I? A strange sound escapes my chest. I'm so confused by it because for the life of me, I just can't place it. Another similar sound soon follows. Within seconds, I start laughing. Oh, this makes my chest hurt so much more. I can't breathe and my feet start to slow. For all I know these men want to rape me and leave me for dead, and all I'm thinking about is Dr. Birch's final? I swallow hard at the thought. What if that is what they want to do? 'Shut it down Ana! Shut it down!' I scream at myself. I find my resolve and keep pushing until my legs begin to feel numb. I don't know how long I've been running for. I've lost all sense of time, but the sky seems to be getting lighter and suddenly I hear the familiar hum of a car in the distance. I'm close to a road! The hill gets steep and I reach out for roots and limbs of trees to pull myself up on the roach. I finally grab on to something and fling my body over the side. My body rolls over the pavement a few times until I finally stop. I muster up what little strength I seem to have left and push myself up. I see headlights in the distance. The hum of the car engine gets louder and the lights blind my vision. I raise my hands in the air and wave them around and yell, 'Hey! Stop!'. The lights get too bright and I cannot stare at them any longer so I turn my head to the side. My need for self-preservation makes me want to jump out of the way, but the adrenaline is waning and my legs feel glued to the pavement. I hear the screeching of the breaks, but I can't see anything. Everything fades to black.

When I finally open my eyes and I am acutely aware of the throbbing in my head. My vision comes into focus and I'm staring into a pair of golden eyes. They are beautiful. I don't think that in all of my twenty-three years on earth I have ever seen something so beautiful. I gaze up and his bronze hair. It glitters in the light that is emanating from behind him. It must be a halo. And if that's a halo, then he must be an angel. Everything makes perfect sense now. Why is everything so clear? I gaze down at his lips and they appear to be moving. Oh, he is trying to say something. "I can't hear you! Can you say it a little louder?" I yell. His lips just keep moving. I feel overwhelmed by how handsome he is and suddenly I remember that I have to breathe. "Keep breathing Ana!" I scold myself. Oh, he certainly is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. My vision starts to become fuzzy and everything goes to black. Shit, not again.

I come out of a haze. I feel like I've been walking through it forever. I see golden eyes gazing at me. They are spectacular, but different from the ones I saw before. I am aware that this angel is smiling at me, but I'm not quite sure how since I don't think I really am seeing them. I just feel aware. It's the strangest feeling. I suddenly feel the bed under me pulling me deep into itself. The thick haze takes me once again. Oh, for fuck sakes.

I wake up to voices. This time I am groggy, but alert. I try to lift myself up becoming aware of pain radiating up from knee and my side. I slide legs off the bed and turn my head to look around the room. It is a spacious room with large windows that fill the room with light. In fact, the wall to the left is made completely of glass. The rest of walls are covered with bookshelves that house books and records. I steady myself by holding on to the nightstand near the bed. I look down at myself. I'm in a silk pajama set. My head may feel like someone is playing baseball with it by using my head as the ball, but I am positive I was not wearing these yesterday. My feet are still dirty and the small cuts on my arms and legs from running through the thick brush of the forest have scabbed over. It suddenly occurs to me that my ordeal may not have taken place yesterday. I raise the left leg of my pajama and see a large purple bruise that covers my left knee and a cut has a clean bandage on it. It is only when there is a quick soft rapping on the door that I realize all the voices have stopped.

"Hello?" I ask.

The door opens and my own personal angel walks in.

"Uh, hi. How are you feeling?" he asks, running his hand through his thick bronze hair.

"Um, I'm okay. I think. I'm sorry to be rude, but who are you and where the hell am I?" I let the words out in a big jumbled mess. Its when I see the quizzical look on his face that I realize I didn't make any sense.

"I'm feeling okay. Thanks. I was just wondering where I am?" I say slower.

"I apologize. Where are my manners? My name is Edward Cullen. You are in the home of my parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen." And then he quickly adds "…Near Forks, Washington".

Forks, Washington? How the hell did those little pricks get me across the border? I'm in another country with no passport, no identification, in the home of strangers, and, to top it al off, there are some crazy masked douchebags who want to…maybe… kill me. I feel overwhelmed and the room starts to spin. Edward Cullen is next to me in a flash holding me up. Holy crap he is fast. I lean against him for support and I feel his body stiffen underneath me. I try to stand on my own, but it's no good. I fall quickly back to his side.

"Okay, easy does it," says to me. "Why don't we get you laying back down and I'll get my father. He's a doctor and he's been the one taking care of you." I mumble 'okay' and Edward leaves the room. As I watching him leave I am struck by his gracefulness and by how absolutely chiseled his… okay! Woah! What the hell is wrong with me? How am I even thinking about the definition of his… oh, my god there's two of them! A slightly older man walks in the beautiful golden eyes and thick blond hair, followed by a small woman, equally as gorgeous, with short dark hair that hangs just below her shoulders. Edward trails in behind him.

The blonde speaks, "Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme" he motions toward the woman next to him. "Hi. I'm Ana." I respond. "Hi Ana, if you don't mind I just want to do a quick exam to make sure everything is ok". "Yes, of course," I say. Carlisle sits at the edge of my bed and flashes a small light in my eyes asking me to follow his finger. He pulls out his stethoscope and asks me to breathe deeply. After checking on my knee and some other bruises and cuts he concludes that I seem to be doing pretty well. After he is done, it occurs to me that I haven't said much. I haven't even thanked them for saving my life. I do not doubt that had Edward not driven by, I would surely succumb to whatever terrible thing the masked men had in store for me. I clear my throat and say, "I just want to say thank you, all of you. For looking after me, and for stopping for me that night, I … I am not sure what would have happened if you hadn't been there," I say looking directly into Edward's eyes. Suddenly, the gravity of the situation overwhelms me and I find myself fighting back tears. Carlisle takes my hand in his, and says, "It was nothing, Ana. However, I must ask, what led you to the old Wright property? Almost no one goes down there anymore, and I'm afraid your bruises tell a frightening story. They look… inflicted."

I take a deep breath and begin my story. I tell them by name is Anna, I'm from Vancouver, and that up until what I thought was yesterday I was just a girl finishing up her degree, getting ready to write her last exam. I had been woken up in the middle of the night by strange sounds. When I got up to see what could be causing it two masked men descended out of what seemed like thin air. Before I knew it I was tied up, blindfolded, gagged, and shoved in the back of a truck, but not before the men had gotten a few good punches in to make sure I was subdued and well behaved. I woke up in the middle of a forest floor, the two men sleeping beside me. They hadn't bothered keeping my legs tied up, but I could feel they had managed to heavily drug me somehow. Miraculously, I got it together enough to get up slowly and back my way into the thick of the forest. I just started running, got my hands untied, and made it, I'm not quite sure how, to the road. The last thing I remember was jumping in front of Edward's car hoping that someone would stop for me. "I guess, I should report this to the police. I suppose that would be the next step," I say looking up to Carlisle for assurance. I shift my gaze to Edward, "You've done so much for me already, and I hate to ask, but I'd really appreciate a ride to the police station". Carlisle and Edward stare at each other intensely, which makes me apprehensive. Esme looks at me and suggests I eat something before the trip since I haven't eaten at all for a while. Edward looks at me and nods curtly and quickly exits the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Many things happened in the week that followed. Over a three hour interrogation, or so it seemed, the police chief finally released me into the care of the Cullens. The officers at the station spoke slowly, their speech laboured. It seemed that there was a lot of confusion as to what exactly was the protocol on this whole situation. Things like this didn't really happen in Forks, Washington - the small town I find myself in now. Eventually, they agreed it was best for me to contact the Canadian embassy and the matter would be turned over to the FBI, since international kidnappings and the like fell into their jurisdiction.

When I wasn't being berated by endless questions, I did my fair share of staring at the sex god himself – one Edward Cullen. His sleek muscular body, chiseled jaw, bronze hair, and eyes the color of thick honey, all the qualities of a male model, made him seem odd in such a simple rural town. But, there is something about Edward Cullen that seems to make me unsure of myself and I don't feel at ease with him like I do with the rest of the family. I can't read him very well. It often seems that he is somewhere else all together. He seems fine with his family, but whenever he speaks to me directly, he seems tense, conflicted almost, but his voice conveys a cordial and calm state.

While the investigation was in full force, it became clear it was going to be a while before I was able to return home. I think it was only the sight of my bruises and Edward's testimony as to how he found me that convinced them I didn't just jump the border for fun, or that I was in the midst of a full blown psychotic episode. I could sympathize, if a girl in my state, with my story, just showed up out of the blue, with seemingly no connection to the perpetrators, I too would wonder about what the hell is really going on.

Knowing now that I wasn't going anywhere, gave me a lot of free time, which I spent with the Cullens. From my short time with them, it dawned on me that they were perfect in every sense. They rarely argued and their kindness seemed to have no end; they were warm, wonderful people who asked for nothing in return. Bitterly, I couldn't help but think that maybe this is the type of life money can afford you. When you have money, and little else to worry about, maybe you can be as easy going as the Cullen's were, with the exception of Edward of course. When I sat with them at dinner and as laughter filled the room, the crystal glasses tinkling in the light of the setting sun, all I could think of was what vastly different world the Cullens and I come from. I didn't have a penny to my name, never knew my parents, and as drab and plain as I looked, I had never thought I was that ugly – until I met the Cullens.

The sound of thunder in the distance brings me back to the present. Little raindrops have started to cover the window. I watch the drops being pulled together like little magnets until they slowly slide down the glass from their own weight, getting larger and larger as the collect more little drops on their journey. I sneak another glance at Edward, and try for some conversation otherwise it is sure to be a long drive home. "The weather here isn't very different from Vancouver." Oh my god, what the hell did I just say? Of course, its not you idiot, it's only a few hours from here. I waited with baited breath. I didn't want to say much else because it would only confirm Edward Cullen's suspicions – that I was the single most socially awkward person on this planet. Funny though, I'm only really socially awkward when I'm socializing with, well, him. "Did you expect it to be different?" he replies. Was that annoyance in his voice? Well, listen here buddy… "No, I suppose I didn't" I reply timidly. Why the hell am I thinking that it's a wise idea to be rude to the person who saved my life and well is the reason I have a shelter over my head? I can't think straight when I'm around him. I pray that the embassy can get me out of here fast. Edward Cullen brings out the crazy in me. We continue to drive in silence for what feels like eternity.

After hours upon hours, okay … like five minutes, I heard perfect Mr. Edward Cullen curse under his breath and make a sharp left. I look up at him with an eyebrow raised. "Road's closed up ahead," he says. I look at the bright orange construction sign as we pass by it and glance back at him. Thanks, Capt. Obvious. Maybe, I bring out the awkwardness in Mr. Cullen too? The car phone rings and Edward presses the answer button. A high-pitched voice, which I quickly identify as his sister Alice, speaks rapidly and with what seems like great urgency, "Edward? I've seen something, take me off speaker, you need to get off the road…". Edward quickly hits a button, and Alice's voice now comes out of a small black box that sits in his ear.

Alice is lovely. I really like her. From the moment I met her, I felt like we'd been friends forever. She was kind, funny, and had a way about her that made me break out of my shell. In a week together, we had spent hours laughing, watching movies, shopping, and divulging secrets and gossiping like there was no tomorrow. But, it was in the quiet moments of our growing friendship that I really appreciated the wonderful person she was. When my mind would drift to the situation I was in, to the men who took me from my bed, she would let me talk about the overwhelming fear, confusion, and frustration I felt – things the cops didn't ask or care about. She took my mind off everything, but didn't try to distract me all the time. She let me process what I was feeling and I was grateful.

The faint hum of her speaking quickly in Edward's ear ends. It all happens so quickly that I'm not quite sure that my brain is processing it accurately. Three men, evenly spaced, stand before us on the road. They do not flinch. This surprises me considering Edward is going almost … well, really fucking fast. Edward glances quickly in the rearview mirror and turn the car around on the spot. I feel myself pressed flat against the passenger door. I use my shoulder to push myself back up, with no luck. The centrifugal force is too much and we are going way too fucking fast. He speeds off in the opposite direction. Suddenly, one of the three men stands in front of us; I am sure he is one of them because of that hideous black cloak he is wearing.

Edward slams the breaks, and extends his arm in front of me holding me back to the seat. Although his reflexes, and driving for that matter, are ridiculously fast, my mind works just as quickly as his. We're trapped. We're not going anywhere. Wait, how the hell did he get there so fast, and why the hell are we running from these very pale, cloaked men? Granted, if I saw them in the middle of nowhere I would run too, but we're in a car for Christ's sake! Let's run the douche bags down.

I look at Edward. He unbuckles his seatbelt and grabs my hand. "Don't come out of the car, and lock the doors as soon as I leave". I stare up at him, my hand throbs from the strength which he holds my hand and from the urgency, and desperation in his voice. His eyes grow wide and I realize he is waiting for a response. "Yes. Yes, okay, all right. Yeah, I'll stay". The door slams shut even before I complete the sentence. I lean over and lock the doors. Edward walks over to the men, and they begin to talk.

What the hell is happening? Suddenly, it occurs to me that the Cullens are perfect. They wouldn't ever deal with sketchy men in cloaks. My mouth runs dry and it hits me – they are here for me. Edward seems like is hits the gym enough, and he is fast, but he can't possibly take on three full-grown men. Why are they after me? Okay, THINK.

Can't just be rape – what asshole would take the effort to hunt me down? And anyway, why bring me across the border on a ridiculously long car ride before that?

Ransom– nope, I actually owe the government over $40 000 in student loans.

Uhhh, uhh…

Fresh out of ideas, I realize I can't leave Edward Cullen alone. These men could be dangerous and I can't have anyone get hurt for me. They want me and I plan to figure out why.

I unlock the door and step out of the car. As I walk towards them, I think to myself, what if they're just psychotic and want to kill someone for shits and giggles. Surely, they won't leave Edward alive considering he's a witness and all? We're both going to die. It is also at this particular moment that my inner scientist takes the moment to rear her ugly head and practically spits out, "You have no plan moron. Now both of you are going to die". Be that as it may, I won't drive away and leave him here alone.

All too suddenly, I realize what a colossal mistake I've made. I should have stayed in the car. The man talking to Edward raises his head and a slow smile spreads across his face. In a flash, inhumanly fast, the other two men grab Edward and force him down to the pavement, and Mr. Douche himself, is in front of me. I stare into his blood red eyes, feel his icy cold grip on my arms, and it all clicks. The word barely escapes my lips, "Vampire".


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of blood, the sight of glimmering scarlet eyes, and the sound of a thick eastern European accent envelop my senses. "Ah, my dear Anna Jane! How lovely to finally meet you." The vampire pauses and studies my face. "You are proving to be quite illusive little girl, but no matter, I have found you now." I open my mouth to speak, but the dryness of my throat and lips cause me to let out a small puff of air that barely registers as a sound. I close my mouth and swallow. "Come, Anna Jane. We have quite a lot to discuss".

A firm tug on my arm causes me to stumble after the vampire. With some sense slowly returning, I try to dig my feet into the ground and plant myself, but it is of little use, as I keep stumbling forward. Without looking back at me the vampire speaks, "We can do this the hard way or the easy way. I say this my dear, but in truth, it will be easy for me either way. You must decide your own path".

We walk past the other two vampires who are holding Edward down without stopping my captor states, "Be done with him and let us leave this dreadful place".

I am reeling in the shock of what is going to happen. Edward Cullen will die and it will be my fault. I brought these vampires here, albeit I have no idea how or why, and now they will kill an innocent person. I hope it would be quick since one lone human doesn't stand a chance against one, much less two. Right now, I wasn't sure if any army of humans would be a match for a vampire. I wanted his death to be quick and painless, but I knew better. Vampires were bloodthirsty and ruthless, and, ironically, live off death. They would take their time draining him and the pain of their venom would be like no pain Edward had ever felt. For this moment, I knew, there would be a special place in hell for me.

I decided on my path and dug my feet into the ground and screamed bloody murder. "Let him go! He hasn't done anything. He is innocent. Take me and please just let him go. I'll do whatever you want, I won't put up a fight!" I begged. My captor footsteps came to halt. Without letting go of my arm, he turned toward me and hissed, "Let him go? I am many things my dear, but I am no fool. What is to stop our friend here from killing my companions or me?"

"Are you kidding? You don't strike me as a fool, but I don't know what else would make you think that a human can take on three vampires" I reply coldly.

A slow sinister smile spreads across his face. "My dear Anna Jane…" he starts as his index finger slides down my jaw. "Your youth, and your naïveté make me so … hungry," he finishes. I hear his minions laughing in the distance. His hand flexes around my arm and I know I have a new bruise to add to my list of injuries.

We stare for a long time before he releases his grasp. We both know I won't run. He knows I won't leave Edward behind and even if I did, I would barely make it a few steps before I was caught again. He walks over to Edward and leans down so that he is eye to eye with a kneeling Edward Cullen.

"Edward, my friend. You've been keeping secrets from dear Ms. Anna!"

"Xavier, let her go. What business could you possibly have with a human? If your quarrel is with me..." Xavier raises his hand to silence Edward. He closes his eyes and waves his hand as if to say that his business did not have anything to do with Edward.

"I have told you. We are here for the girl. I gave you the option of handing her over and we would have let you go. Alas, you chose differently and we seem to have a conflict of interest. One would think you would have learned from Isabella's tragedy, no?".

Although deeply fascinating, and my ears do perk up at the mention of an "Isabella" it occurs to me that I need to find a way to get back to the car. If I can get into the car I can at least try and run these assholes over. It's not much, but it's better than going down without a fight. A growl escapes from Edward's chest and Edward's sudden movements catch Xavier's minions off guard. Edward sends them flying in opposite directions and lunges at Xavier. Xavier's head makes contact with the ground, emitting a distinct noise like the crack of a bat at a baseball game, echoing into the forest. I notice the minions scrambling to their feet, making a charge for Edward. I need to give Edward a fighting chance; his inhuman strength might be our saving grace. I brush off the need to ask why Edward can fight off the vampires because deep down I think I already know.

I grabbed the keys and make a dash for Edward's car. I let myself in, turn the ignition, and feel the car come to life. I decide to trust Xavier; they need me and the best I can do is give Edward a shot at taking care of Xavier since he was clearly handling his own. The sound of the car starting up grabs everyone's attention, but Edwards who stares intently at Xavier and lunges again.

"Missing something boys?" I ask tauntingly. Bravery suddenly seemed to be in supply, no doubt to the adrenaline rush from my body's fear response, and I press down hard and fast on the accelerator, keeping the steering wheel straight, and aiming for the road. I look at the rearview mirror and I see the two vampires jumping into their vehicle chasing after me. I send up a silent prayer that Edward Cullen is okay. Fresh out of ideas, I keep driving straight, pedal to the floor, hoping that this shiny expensive looking car is more than just that. I feel a hard jolt and look into the rearview. Fuck, they were right on my bumper.

Two seconds. That's all it took. It took the amount of time for me to flick my eyes to my rearview and back to the road. In my panic I hadn't noticed the jeep in my lane, I hit my breaks hard, sending the vampires crashing into my back bumper and causing them to flip and roll over my hood. The airbag deployed and the lights went out.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of metal screeching invades my ears and blood fills my mouth. My head throbs violently and against my better judgment I open my eyes. I look around and see a sea of broken glass and out the window a bright green sky. It registers in my brain as grass. Before I can think of a plan to get myself out, a cold hand slides across my waist securing me from falling as another slides behind my back, unclipping the seatbelt. As one arm holds on to me another quickly settles under my legs and I am pulled from the wreck that is Edward Cullen's car. Though the edges of my vision are blurred I see the total damage and am not quite sure how anyone could survive such a wreck. I look up and Edward Cullen's face is scanning mine, his brows knit together, his eyes black as night.

"Are you okay?" he asks.  
"Xavier and his friends…" I begin.

"They've been taken care of, but we need to talk about what's happening here and we need to make sure you're okay… so, are you?"

"I think so," I reply, my mind slowly beginning to function.  
"I can walk. Really, I'm good".  
"You've got a bad cut on your leg and head. I need …" he begins but his lips set in a thin line and he shuts his eyes. "Carlisle needs to take a look at you".

I feel Edward's body stiffen beneath me and I am abruptly shifted into a new pair of arms. I look up at Carlisle's face as he smiles warmly down at me.

"I have to say, life has certainly been a lot more… eventful since you wandered into our lives Anna. How are you?"

"I'm fine Carlisle really. I think I'm okay," I say earnestly.

"I think that's the adrenaline talking, but you seem fine to me. Lets get you home and have a look just to be sure, okay?"

I hold on to the mug, lettings its warmth spread through me. I look up at the Cullens spread throughout the living room. Carlisle is perched on the arm of the couch a hand draped around Esme who looks up at him with great concern in her eyes. He replies with a warm smile. Rose sits on the floor in front of them, legs crossed staring grimly into the carpet as Emmet approaches to take his place beside her. Alice and Jasper sit on the loveseat staring at me. I glance quickly at Jasper and I feel my heart slow and my breath even out. Finally, I gaze over their heads at Edward. He faces away from me, hands in his pockets as he looks out the window. He finally turns and leans his back against the glass, crossing his arms and stares at me grimly. His lone voice fills the room, "How did you know?"

"An educated guess," I say as I summon all the strength to look him in the eye. "My degree that I was completing was my doctoral dissertation on the place of vampires in myth and its place in modern literature. Needless to say, I didn't really believe it, but I had spent enough hours over the last six years pouring over old texts and manuscripts and accounts to put two and two together. Xavier was obvious, but you, all of you, I didn't see that coming…" My voice automatically softens as I force my mind to process all the facts over and over again.

Esme shifts in her seat and begins to speak. "Xavier is an old, powerful, and well known vampire. He works for the Volturi. What could he have possibly wanted from you?"

I try not to choke on my tea, "The Volturi? You've got to be kidding me. They're real too? Well, if I recall their job is supposedly to keep the vampire race under wraps and I can't imagine that a published dissertation is something they would want out there, but I why chase after this one text? There are thousands of accounts claiming the existence of vampires and I don't even remotely imply that they're …um, sorry, I mean I never even once suggested that you're real. Before today, regardless of my research, I grouped vampires in with faeries and trolls…" A burst of adrenaline pumps through me and quickly subsides before I continue, "Um, they … I mean, you know, faeries and trolls and that…"

Rose bursts out laughing, "Oh for the love of… no!". The moment of laughter cuts the tension, but Rose's smile ices over and quickly turns into a glare. "You're hiding something. This doesn't add up".

"I swear I have no idea what they want," I implore, highly aware of the fact that, despite how accommodating the Cullens have been and that they claim to be "vegetarians", I am the staple of their diet. I am food being dangled in front of their faces and I need to stay in their good graces. I take a moment to think back at what they had told me earlier this evening, and the special abilities that some of them possessed, specifically Edward. I snuck a glance and was rewarded with his… _oh my god, think of something else_, I commanded myself. _Do not think about how hot he is; don't think about his body or his smile or his STOP. STOP. Oh for fucksakes._ My cheeks warm and stare into my cup highly aware of the fact that Edward knew exactly what I was thinking.

Edward Cullen rolls his eyes and lets out an exhasperated sigh, "Rose, leave her alone. She's telling the truth. And Anna," his voice softens as he speaks to me, "we were sincere when we said we would not harm you. If we were going to kill you don't you think we would have done it by now?"

I flush in response. "I know; it just takes a while to get used to is all," I mumble back.

"Xavier said you were special and that you were to be brought back to Italy for Aro. You have something he wants." Edward shifts seeming uncomfortably before he continues, "I read his mind. Aro didn't tell him much, but Etienne, one of the other vampires with him overheard a conversation between Aro and Marcus. The conversation… there is no way to misinterpret it. You are the fulfillment of a prophecy that Aro has been waiting on for centuries. What the prophecy is beyond me, and Etienne for that matter, but …"

This time trying not to choke on my tea fails and I gasp for air. "I'm sorry…but…what?...prophecy?... no…not me" I manage to sputter out between coughs and gasps.

Edward face flashes with concern and seemingly ignores his concern and me. He keeps speaking. "Aro knows Xavier has… had you since he reported that back to Aro, but neither of them had the courage to tell him they lost you, so as far as Aro is concerned you are safe for now, but it won't be long until he comes looking for you. He wants you Anna… quite desperately".

Dread begins to overwhelm me and in response Jasper moves closer, dulling the ache and the fear. Me? A prophecy? There is no way. Everything, these last few days, all this information, this harebrained notion of me being a fulfillment of some prophecy some old drunk spewed out millennia ago, begins to feel like too much. Everything begins to feel surreal.

Carlisle approaches me and places a hand on my shoulder. He looks into my eyes when he speaks, "We will keep you safe. I've got an idea, but staying with us might be the safest place for you now. I promise you Anna, no harm will come to you. You truly are safe here".  
Carlisle straightens himself and a wordless communication is exchanged between him and Edward. Edward replies with, "I'll get the books" and they quickly disappear into Carlisle's study. I feel arms around me and I look up at a smiling Alice, "Lets get you to bed, okay? You've had one hell of a day". I nod and let her guide me back to my room.

We walk past Carlisle's study, the desk already covered in towers of old books. I spot Edward hunched over a book. He looks at me as I pause at the door and I am overwhelmed by the sadness in his eyes. Truth be told, Edward Cullen and I have barely spoken for a total of fifteen minutes since we met, but so much has been said without words. He might be the mind reader, but Edward Cullen is not as apathetic as he pretends to be. I can read him like a book. He tilts his head and looks at me unmoved. When it occurs to me that he knows exactly what I'm thinking, I say goodnight and make my way to the security of my room. My head barely hits my below before sleep pulls me into its soft embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

I open my eyes as early morning light streams into my room. Unable to leave the warm cocoon that is my bed, I close my eyes once again and let the surge of fear take my body over. Sleep has become a temporary relief from the crippling fear I feel every day. What is happening to me? What is my life becoming? This … this isn't my life. It can't be. Vampires? For fucksakes, VAMPIRES! I let out a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding and try to calm my nerves. _Stop, you are being a useless, moronic person Anna_, I scold myself and try to rationalize. I have a problem. I don't like that this problem exists. Is there a simple solution? Yes. _Get rid of the problem_. This problem isn't going to just go away because I'm afraid. I need to start dealing.

I pull the covers back and touch my feet to the cold marble floors. _Guess they don't need to worry about being warm_. Note to self: Next time befriend vampires with a carpeted household. Out of nowhere an intrusive thought pierces through my mind; _blood must be difficult to get out of carpet_. _At least, the Cullens are practical_. This has got to stop. I lock away all my thoughts regarding, what is sure to be, my imminent death somewhere deep inside. I grab my clothes and towel and head for the shower.

After getting ready, I head down to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Esme had gone a little overboard with preparing for a human guest and had stocked the pantry and fridge with enough food for a small army. It was only when the crunch of my cereal almost echoed through the house that I realized no one had greeted me in the morning, which was practically a Cullen tradition, and there were no other sounds in the house save the ones made by me, which in its own way was very strange. The Cullens put a lot of stock into appearing human and intentionally made noises as they moved about the house. Strangely, I think they do this for my benefit more than their own.

I put my spoon down and quickly stroll through the house peaking into the rooms I pass. I open the door leading to the garage and count the number of cars. Two are missing, Emmett's jeep and Carlisle's car. I walk back into the living room and look around the living room. The sudden isolation caused feelings of relief, calm, and fear to surge through my body until I didn't know what to feel. Determined to clear my head and get my emotions to stop bouncing off the walls, I walk over to the kitchen finish my cereal, throw on my shoes and jacket, and head out the door.

I walk around to the back of the house and head towards a trail that leads through the forest. The Cullens have a large property, so I am careful to stay on the trail, not wanting to get lost. The soft pine needles muffle my footsteps and the large overbearing coniferous trees provide a strange sense of comfort. Great, I am deriving comfort from inanimate objects. How can a girl who is about two seconds away from a full-blown psychotic episode be a fulfillment of a prophecy of any kind? A prophecy? What does that even mean? I mean _COME ON_! Maybe I signify the end of the world. Man, that would really suck. Maybe, I signify the end of the VAMPIRE RACE! That wouldn't be too bad considering my life has been a living hell because of them. They mentally tortured me with never ending reading and papers when I thought they weren't real, and now that I know they are, they seem to want to physically torture me. A pang of guilt shoots through my chest. I shouldn't think that, the Cullens have been more than kind. I've never been cared for like they've cared for me and maybe its not much, and probably deeply pathetic and telling of my oh so many issues, but in certain moments when no one is thinking of who I am or where I came from, or what the future holds, in the moments where we're laughing and smiling and warm, they are the family I never had.

Suddenly, my foot catches a large branch and I am stumbling forward, but I do not fall to the ground. A strong grip on my arm steadies me and I look up to see Mr. Male-Model-of-the-Century Edward Fucking Cullen. But then I think that would be incorrect since he has lived in more than one and therefore should be Mr. Male-Model-of-Every-Fucking-Century-I've-Ever-Lived-In Edward Fucking Cullen. The good looks make sense to me. It's actually just a very clever adaptation, really. Hypothetically, human prey, especially female prey, would be so glamoured by His-Royal-Hotness that they would just walk into his salivating jaw and wait for him to bite and then think its some amazing honor he is bestowing upon them. Scientifically, that is one hell of an adaptation. Clearly, natural selection is working in their favor, but somehow I catch myself wondering if he looked this good when he was human, and then just as quickly, and all too sadly wondering, how you would ever know if someone really cared for you or just wanted to be with a dark…uh…pale, handsome, and dangerous stranger. When his eyes glaze over, and he releases my arm, it finally occurs to me that Edward Cullen can read my mind. I'm such a fuck-up.

"Sorry… and uh, thanks," I mumble.

"It's fine. I'm kind of used to it, but I agree."

"Agree with what?"

"It's a useful adaptation," he smiles mischeviously.

"I'm sorry, was that an attempt at a joke? Because, I really would like to point out that A) Its not funny and B) I thought all you did was brood and stare at me angrily. The humor really doesn't fit the Edward Cullen in my head" I snap, every word dripping with frustration and exhaustion.

I raise an eyebrow and stare quizzically at Edward, waiting for his reaction. His laughter offers me some relief because to have offended the vampire under whose roof I'm living in would have really sucked, no pun intended. Edward looks back at me, and smiles knowingly.

"Sucked? Really? Was that _your_ attempt at humor?"

"Yeah, I guess." I laugh heartily.

"So apart from stalking me, insulting me, and making, to be honest, some of the worst puns I've head in my close to one-and-a-half century of existence, what are you doing out here?"

I shrug. "Just needed to get out of the house and clear my mind. Speaking of the house, where is everyone?"

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice needed to hunt. So they're heading out to the mountains for a few days. Carlisle thinks he knows what he needs to answer the question that is, well, you. Esme went with him. If all goes according to plan, they'll be back by the end of the week".

"Oh. So, it's just me and you?"

"Well, I figured it's probably a good idea to keep you alive and all."

"There's that wit again. Edward Cullen, you are full of surprises. So, I'm a question to be answered, huh? Well, I guess I can't really argue with that."

"Yeah. You certainly are a mystery."

"Look whose talking."

"This way," Edward commands as he turns left onto a smaller trail that I wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't pointed it out.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You wanted to clear your head right?"  
"Yeah and?"  
Edward pulls back large branches of a Hemlock tree. Its drooping needles form what seems like a large lush green curtain and Edward dramatically gestures me forward with one hand.

"Fuck." In front of me lay one of the prettiest sights I have ever seen. A small river snakes its way through large boulders on either side, wildflowers growing in the empty patches between the rocks. I climb my way up to the largest boulder and sit myself down holding my knees to chest taking it all in.

"Yeah, I had a similar reaction, although I'm pretty sure I wasn't so vulgar about it," Edward replies dryly and sits down next to me.

"Edward, this is beautiful. How did you find this place?"

"Vampire, remember? Lots of spare time."

"Oh yeah. Vampires like pretty shiny things. Should've remembered that from all the manuscripts and accounts I've read. Regardless, consider my head cleared. Thanks for this."

"My pleasure Anna."

I watch the bees hover over the wildflowers and minnows swim in the shallow pools of water beneath the boulders. A quiet breeze blows through the trees and it seems as if almost the entire world gives way to the wind before straightening back. Nothing escapes my senses, this moment is all consuming and the only thing I want to do is _be_. All I want to do is exist and watch and nothing else crosses my mind.

When the ache in my muscles brings me back, it occurs to me that I've been sitting here for a while. I look up at Edward Cullen and am slightly confused. I don't think it's possible to ever forget Edward if he was sitting right next to you, but I had sat there in comfortable silence with him and felt … I don't know. I can't seem to find the word for it. I simply smile at him, grateful for the peace that has been eluding me for an impossibly long time, grateful for the peace he has given me, grateful for Edward – a vampire who has saved me from would-be assassins, who now has saved me from myself.

"Do you want to head back?"

"Sure. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"They really don't taste that good. Might I suggest you start with a Mountain Lion?"

I stare at Edward slack jawed. He simply laughs and offers me a hand. I accept it thankfully and am lifted swiftly to my feet. We walk for a long time, Edward regaling me about the stories of how Carlisle met Esme, and Emmett met Rosalie. I had already heard the story of Alice and Jasper. The house was finally in sight, when an image of Xavier pops into my mind and causes me to frown, a thought just clawing at the edges of my memory.

"What is it Anna?"

"Edward, who is Isabella?"

Edward stops mid step, and answers coldly, "She is none of your concern".


	7. Chapter 7

Wasn't pissing off a vampire on my "never do these things unless you want to die" list? Edward and I had walked in silence the rest of the way and I hadn't seen him for the rest of the day. It's evening now and I haven't heard a sound. For all I know he left the house and is trying to distance himself as far as humanly, well, inhumanly, possible. While Edward had decided to disappear, a dull ache had formed in my chest as I spent my day mulling over the idea of 'Isabella', cursing myself for bringing her up. Edward had spoken more words to me today than in my entire three weeks here and I had to go and screw it all up.

My stomach growls and I realize I haven't eaten since breakfast. I throw together a quick dinner and sit out on the back porch and watch the sun go down. The beauty of the Pacific Northwest never ceases to amaze me. Floor boards creek and break through my thoughts. I turn in my seat to look behind me and see Edward leaning against the railing of the porch.

"Hey," I croak.

"Hello. I wanted to apologize…"

"Edward, I am so sorry …" We speak at the same time and our words jumble together. I try to meet his eyes, but I find myself unable to look at him, keenly aware that I brought up a difficult subject and for some reason, without really knowing Edward Cullen, I just knew that the one thing I did not want to do was cause him any pain. I hear Edward let out a deep sigh and he takes the place beside me on the bench.

"I'm hoping you'll accept my apology Anna. I was incredibly callous and I hope you know that you have nothing to feel bad about. I was rude earlier and it's me that should be apologizing. You are curious; it's perfectly natural. I just … got carried away"

"Edward, no. It was me. I overstepped my bounds and you're right it is none of my business. I'm sorry to have brought up anything that might have caused you any discomfort. And besides, I like talking to you and I understand that she… um… it isn't a subject that's on the table and really, that's totally cool."

A silence descends for what must be the longest ten seconds of my life. I wait, unsure of what to say next, of how to move past this. I wait, hoping to take my cue from Edward.

"Watching the sunset?" he asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it's beautiful tonight. I can never really get over how beautiful it is here."

"Where were you before you were in Vancouver?"

"Me? Oh, everywhere. During high school I had to split my time between foster families so that kind of took me everywhere. I spent some time in Toronto, Ottawa, and one of my foster families was pretty well to do and they let me spend a semester in Paris. They were probably the closest I ever came to having a real family, but like all my other foster families, it didn't last long. I think I just had a bad streak of luck with that."

"What about before that?"

"Um, don't know really. My life began when I woke up at a hospital in Toronto. I was found on the side of the road, no evidence of trauma, but for reasons yet to be determined, I had no memory, no identification, and no family or friends to claim me."

"I'm sorry Anna. I didn't understand. I assumed that you intentionally blocked out your past, that you had something to hide."

"No. There just isn't anything there." Moments pass before Edward breaks the silence.

"Is that why you're afraid?" Edward probes. I stare back at him quizzically. "Is it because this could all be real …" Edward continues but pauses when he sees tears stream down my face. "Anna, I … I apologize. The last thing I want to do is upset you."

Between tears and violent sobs I manage slow, laboured telegraphic speech. "Yes. I'm terrified. All I ever wanted was to just be normal, and now forces beyond my control are just going to take that away from me and I don't know what to do. You and your family are wonderful, I … I just don't think I've ever felt so alone in all of this."

Edward stands up from his place beside me and kneels down in front of me in one swift motion, our knees touching, his one hand on my hip and the other at my cheek. "Anna, listen to me, it is important that you hear these words. Anna, are you paying attention?" I look at him, trying to meet his gaze through my teary vision, and nod my head almost imperceptibly. "Good. Anna, I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. Come hell or high water, I will protect you with everything that I have. I have lived a very long time, and it has made me a good judge of character, and Anna, I promise you that you will get the happy ending you deserve. I will not let this destroy you or your future." In the blink of an eye, I was enveloped in Edward's embrace.


End file.
